


In wait for Dawn

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Impregnation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seeking solace, Pieck approaches you with a wish. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	In wait for Dawn

The kiss happens out of nowhere. The petite warrior leans in and closes the distance between you for a kiss. It leaves you stunned, and she takes she chance to climb atop of you on the sofa. "Just for tonight?" She breathes the question into your ear and withdraws. Mere inches apart, she looks you in the eyes. You return her gaze and search her irises for any hints of doubt. Finding none, you nod and immediately, Pieck throws herself at you. Crossing her arms around your neck she pulls you down into a much more passionate kiss.

The night may be old, but there is no telling who may arrive despite the hour, so your next move is daring. Slipping underneath her blouse, you caress the smooth skin of her stomach with the tip of your fingers, which rewards you with a lovely, almost inaudible gasp, before trailing up further, where you cup both her breasts. You run your thumbs over the rough material of her bra, just where her nipples are and her breath hitches. "T-take it off", she whispers under her breath and you go along with her request by slowly reaching around her shoulders.

After you've unclasped her bra, your hands travel back to her breasts, but Pieck reaches for them from above her blouse. "Wait, let me remove this first", she says and once you've lowered your arms, she pulls it off, baring her torso. Brushing aside her hair right afterwards leaves it falling loosely to the left side of her body and over her shoulder. A faint blush colours her cheeks as she grabs your wrists and guides you to her chest once more. She doesn't let go even as you hold her breasts once more and her nails dig into your skin once your roll their sensitive buds between your fingers and thumbs.

A smile forms on her face and she sheepishly nibbles at her bottom lip as you continue to caress her. However, she seems to share your sense of urgency as soon her hand begins to wander south, where she starts to work on your belt and trousers. She does her best to maintain eye contact. The colour on her face turns into a deeper shade as she does. It's downright adorable and so you can't resists kissing her cheek. Finally, the belt gives in and she makes quick work the button and zipper underneath.

Warmth rises to your face when her delicate fingers reach into your underwear. Already aroused, it only takes the feeling of her fingers gently wrapping around your shaft to bring about a full erection. As she slowly strokes along your length, she closes in for another kiss. She lets it linger for a few moments, before straightening herself. Pieck withdraws, stands up to reach underneath her skirt. As she removes her undergarments, you take the chance to pull your already loose clothing down to your knees to get them out of the way.

Just as you're done, she approaches again, moves to kneel on the sofa to straddle you. While she obviously has some level of experience, she shuffles around as she positions herself her seem so nervous. Uncertain, you ask to confirm your thoughts. "It's true that I'm familiar with the intricacies of lovemaking, she explains, "but this is first time it's unfolding like this." Understanding what she's getting at you reach for her waist with one hand while brushing over her cheek with your thumb. Realizing your intentions in turn, Pieck accept your guidance and leans in.

Only centimetres apart, her breath tickles your face as you align yourself with her entrance. Feeling it, she reaches for the back of the sofa with both hands, inhaling deeply. With Pieck holding her breath, your lips brush together and she slowly sinks onto you. The first, electric spark of penetration has her moaning into the kiss and her arms tighten at your sides. Your hand leaves her face and joins your other around her waist in return and, grabbing her rear, guide her hips through the first thrusts as she carefully begins to move.

Despite your guidance, her movements are messy in the beginning, often coming to a halt entirely as she's getting used to being on top. You eagerly meet every roll of Pieck’s hips with a tilt of your own as the two of you work to establish a rhythm. With each passage, slowly but assuredly, she gains confidence. Her kisses grow more heated, her breath more laboured as she gets swept up by the pleasure. Soon enough, you can allow your hands to just rest at her sides as she finds her footing.

You gladly accept this passive role, sinking back against the sofa as she rides you. The tempo increases faster now, building with every other roll of her hips as she breathlessly chases pleasure your all too eager to share. Her orgasm is sudden. She throws back her head, mouth wide open as if she is about to scream, but the noise dies in her throat as she's shaken by a violent spasm. Wetness pour down her thighs as she falls against you. You wrap your arms around her quivering frame, gently massage her shoulders as she the aftershocks tear through her.

Though, to your surprise, she doesn't take as much time to recover as you expect. Still panting heavily, she straightens herself, and while still clinging to you, begins to move once more. On instinct, you protest, don't want her to strain herself for your sake, but she stops you from even finishing your sentence by gently pressing a finger to lips. "Don't worry about me. I want to make you cum." Her sudden statement gives you pause. It certainly isn't something you had seen coming.

Sensing what's going through your mind, she lifts herself for a kiss and looks at you, determination shining in her overcast eyes. "I need to feel the warmth", she reiterates, "No matter what consequenzes it may bring." Her request is a lot to take in and the implication behind her words makes your head light for a moment. Yet, feeling her resolve, wound up as you are, you have no reason to further deny her wish.

You brush her hair back behind her ear let you fingers stay there as Pieck smiles and your lips unite in another kiss. Then, she begins to move once more. In her sensitive post-coital state her motions are shakier, less powerful, but it adds another layer of intimacy to your lovemaking and between messy kisses and her ever slightly increasing pace, you begin to meet her motions with thrusts of your own as you feel your own climax approaching.

Pulling her in, inhaling her scent, hearing her ragged breath, you give it your all to keep up with her until, at last, the wall shatters and you reach the same height she had earlier. Holding her closer, down against you, your clockwork is fully wound you go for another kiss as you become undone. Buried deep inside her, feeling her thunderous heartbeat through your shirt, you give Pieck what she wants, unleashing hot, sticky bursts of your seed into her drenched cunt.

Feeling your release, she shudders and squirms at the sensation of your cum flowing into her, she wraps her arms tightly around you to bring your bodies closer together with a satisfied hum and as her body quakes with little spasms, she sighs into the kiss and only breaks it once she feels you're truly spent and done.

She takes a calm, deep breath and rests her forehead against your shoulder. You reach for the back of her head and comb through her hair. "Tonight may be drawing to a close", she whispers, her voice slightly muffled by your shirt, ", but I would like to do this again, given the chance." You agree without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> It's amusing to see how little smut featuring her exists, ultimately, considering how much of the fanbase thirsts for her.


End file.
